Song of Storms
by OpheliaRisen
Summary: Cesare finds the road to sainthood lined with turmoil, especially when paired with a Cardinal that is just as tenacious as himself.


**It is QUIXOTIC**

**1495**

Rodrigo Borgia's words still rang loud in his ears even weeks later as Cesare marched up the steps of the Catedral de la Santa Cruz y Santa Eulalia. The Barcelona Cathedral was an impressive sight with a beautiful blend of Romanesque arches and Gothic spires. Several paces behind him Cesare heard Micheletto let out a contented sigh and mumble something about the cathedral's unchanging beauty. Having the _condottiero _by his side most of his life Cesare often forgot that Micheletto was from Spain, and would have no doubt visited the cathedral before his move to Roma. Cesare tore his eyes from the impressive structure, stumbling to a stop at the top of the steps to avoid colliding with the backside of the Pope.

Growling low in his throat the Captain General glared at his father's back. Cesare hadn't bothered to mask his irritation with Rodrigo. The Pope was on the verge of forcefully claiming territory from the Orsini, but put a hold on formulating his war plans to come to Barcelona. When Cesare confronted him about this idiotic, rash decision the Pope merely replied with "If we are to do this, we are to do this properly" and demanded his Captain General to accompany him.

Cesare squeezed his eyes shut at the tittering of the Cardinals in the doorway. In his mind he wished they would burst into flames and was mildly disappointed when they remained unscathed after he opened them.

"The Catedral is completely secured, your Holiness, the Pope, so that you may position the Papal Guard outside?" said one of the Cardinals in a way that made Cesare believe it was meant to be a statement but came out to be a question. _Idiota nervosa (Nervous idiot)_, Cesare thought rolling his eyes.

He turned to face the guard a few steps down and directed them into position before his father could give the order. A pair of guards marched up the steps and stopped on either side of the entrance, while the others moved to guard the perimeter. As he turned Cesare caught Micheletto grinning. Cesare raised his brows questioningly and Micheletto gave a slight nod toward the Cardinals. They looked like a scared pair of birds that gave them their name sakes. If they were so intimidated by the handful of guards the Captain General brought with them, he questioned what the security was like inside the building. With eyes narrowed Cesare moved to stand next to the Pope addressing the Cardinals directly.

"I am the Captain General of the Papal Guard, and I would like to see who is in charge of security before His Holiness enters the Cathedral." He heard Rodrigo sigh heavily. Cesare really wasn't worried about his father's safety, and the Pope knew that. Cesare was more concerned about putting his own life in the hands of some ragtag, wet nose group of vigilantes.

"Oh! O-Of course, Captain General!" the second Cardinal squeaked, casting desperate looks over his shoulder. "Oh! Brother Matthias! _¡Así que lo que queríamos ver (Just who we wanted to see)!_"

Cesare looked past the pair of Cardinals to a figure exiting one of the chapels. They were a slender young adult with their ebony hair fashioned like a knight from paintings Cesare had seen of early crusaders, and held a stack of papers in his gloved hands. Their garb-a sleeveless hooded wine red tunic with gold embroidered edges and cross crest over a black shirt-seemed over the top for a mere clergyman. As the man in question wove through the choir seats Cesare noticed silver parts that resembled armor but were flesh with his garments and not bulky. This is no ordinary clergyman, Cesare thought to himself standing a little straighter.

"Brother Matthias, the Captain General of the Papal Guard would like to speak with you briefly about the Catedral's security." The second Cardinal gestured in Cesare's direction, avoiding the glare that Cesare pointedly gave him.

"Yes, of course." Matthias replied with a cordial smile.

Cesare stepped between the two Cardinals, delighting in the fact that he was a good head taller than the clergyman who stopped before him. Matthias tilted his head slightly; the smile still in place as he lifted his face to Cesare who noticed the man didn't quite open his eyes fully.

"I am Brother Matthias, commander of the Special Troops from the Holy Vatican Department of Inquisition." The clergyman introduced himself in a calm, friendly tone. "How can I be of assistance, Captain General?"

The speech Cesare had been formulating on having proper security and how they have embarrassed the entirety of the Vatican with their meager attempt at protection died in his throat. His eyes flickered from the templar crest on Matthias chest to the Department's crest at his throat. Swallowing thickly against the ghosts of his words, he flexed his hands into fists a few times in an attempt to regain his composure.

"Would you," Cesare cleared his throat when his words came out too soft for his liking. "Would you inform me of your formation, Brother Matthias?"

"Certainly, Captain General." Matthias bowed his head briefly before turning to survey the room. "I have positioned several of our knights throughout the entirety of the Cathedral, specifically at places His Holiness will be navigating and spending a majority of his time during his visit here at Barcelona Cathedral. This formation allows the utmost visual surveillance of all parts of the Cathedral as well as providing immediate protection if the need arises."

During his explanation Matthias pointed out the knights positioned within the main Cathedral. Cesare was once again reminded of the paintings of crusaders from the Third Crusade. The knights wore full armor with the same wine red, sleeveless hooded tunic that Brother Matthias wore over it. They each held a lance across their bodies with a sheathed sword at their waist. They almost looked like chess pieces. Cesare started when Rodrigo placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"We have complete faith in the Department of Inquisition." he spoke smoothly, squeezing Cesare's shoulder as if telling him to back off. Cesare forced a smile, resisting the urge to shrug away from his father's touch.

"We are honored by your trust, Your Holiness." Brother Matthias bowed. When he righted himself he turned his attention to the two Cardinals. "I will escort His Holiness from here. You may return to your duties."

With the attention directed away from him, Cesare pulled away from his father. They exchanged glares as Cesare returned to his position besides Micheletto who looked too amused for his own good.

"What?" Cesare hissed softly. Micheletto merely shook his head giving his old friend a playful grin.

"Has Cardinal Borgia arrived?" Rodrigo asked Matthias as the clergyman began to lead him past the chapels.

Cesare cursed himself for looking over like his name had been called. He hated his old, simple life and he hated how a year later he still subconsciously responded to 'your grace'. He was no longer Cardinal Borgia; he was Cesare Borgia, Captain General of the Papal Guard. His irritation was soon overcome by curiosity. His father had been annoyingly discreet about his reasoning for coming to Barcelona. Cesare knew his father's maternal relatives were deeply rooted in the church, but he was unaware of any other Borgia aside from his immediate family. Curiosity surrendered again to irritation at the thought of his father having unknown bastards running about.

"Yes, Your Holiness, he is waiting for you in the cloister." Matthias replied brightly. "Ah, here we are!"

Matthias lead them into a square garden with a large pond in which thirteen geese swam; a tribute to the patron saint. As Cesare turned the corner he noticed three more of the Inquisition's chess pieces standing statuesque in the corners.

"Ah!" a silky voice with an attractive accent came from within the garden. "I am awed at your countenance, your holiness, the Pope."

Cesare's steps slowed as he moved to stand beside his father, eyes fixed on the Cardinal that was sweeping over. They wore the most extravagant robes Cesare had ever seen a Cardinal wear. The fabrics were dyed a vivid red and pristine white, and were embellished with gold embroidery. The person beneath the immaculate robes was just as eye catching with shoulder length brown hair, and brilliant green eyes. Cesare figured the Cardinal was not much older than himself, and almost found the smile on the other man's face charming.

"Good evening, Cardinal Borgia." Rodrigo replied in a way that made Cesare's stomach turn. He was using the same tone of voice that he had once used with his older brother, Juan the Younger. He immediately disliked the Cardinal, no matter how charming he might be.

"I believe an introduction is in order." Cesare spat as the Cardinal bustled to a stop beside Brother Matthias.

"Yes, I do agree that a formal introduction is in order, Capitán General." Replied the Cardinal playfully. "I am Cardinal Antonio De Borgia Y Borgia; director of the Vatican Ministry of Information."

"Cesare Borgia, Capt-."

"Captain General of the Papal Guard, yes." Cardinal Borgia finished Cesare's sentence while giving him the once-over looking amused.

Cesare clenched his jaw suppressing the urge to slam his fist repeatedly into that prefect face. He felt like he had become the butt end of some poorly orchestrated joke Rodrigo had set up. Perhaps this whole ill timed trip to Barcelona was just made to mock him. Fists clenched so tightly his finger nails bit into his palms, Cesare turned to the Pope.

"Perhaps it is time you filled me in on the true purpose of this trip, Your Holiness." Cesare demanded, putting as much malice as he could muster into the last two words.

In his peripheral vision he saw Brother Matthias frown, his head tilted ever so slightly. Rodrigo gave Cesare a piercing glare and stepped closer.

"I told you, didn't I?" The Pope began in measured tones. "If we are to do this, we are going to do this properly."

"Yes, yes, but I do not understand how these people will help us in taking the Orsini land!" Cesare shouted, gesturing specifically at the Cardinal Borgia.

"It is so that you do not soil the Vatican's reputation!" barked Rodrigo turning red in the face.

"Your Holiness, let me." Cardinal Borgia intervened with a smug smile.

Bristling with anger Cesare was more than happy to turn his attention on the source of his renewed irritation. He advanced on the Cardinal and stood what some might consider uncomfortably close, however the Cardinal appeared unaffected. Cesare frowned at the fact that he was only a few inches taller so that the two men stood nearly eye-to-eye.

"The truth of the matter is that the Captain General is so accomplished on the battle field that you might come across to the unchurched, and perhaps even to our more conservative brothers, as some sort of reckless marauder. The people are yearning for a dramatic hero; not a butcher. That's where I come in." explained Cardinal Borgia with flourish. "My job is to manipulate the propaganda to make you look like a Holy Crusader, carrying out the very gracious orders from His Holiness the Pope to unify Roma under the Vatican."

The Cardinal's words were easy to listen to and Cesare almost found himself seduced by them. _Che merda superficiale (what superficial bull shit)_, thought Cesare, reminding himself that this was one of his father's pawns.

"It is not merely Cesare I am concerned about." Said Rodrigo in low tones.

"Not to worry, Your Holiness!" Cardinal Borgia spoke quickly as Cesare opened his mouth to speak. "We have taken in account every person that is employed under the Capitán General and have already devised a strategy for working them in to the propaganda." The Cardinal finished by running his gloved fingers back through his hair, and the scent of roses wafted from the smooth locks.

The Pope appeared to be satisfied by this answer where as Cesare was anything but. He felt like a chastised child, shifting his weight from foot to foot as his life was dictated around him. He reminded himself that he just needed to play by the Pope's rules for just a while longer and then he would have the freedom to manipulate his propaganda himself.

"And you are going to do all these things from Spain?" Micheletto asked lightly; hands clasped behind his back.

Cesare had almost forgotten about the _condottiero_, and moved so that the other four men were within his sights. From the fox like grins that appeared on the faces of the clergymen and the Pope Cesare could already tell he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Of course not." Replied Rodrigo smugly. "He will be accompanying us to Roma."

Cesare's stomach dropped. This all had to be some terrible nightmare. Micheletto gave Cesare a pointed look that told him that he too was not at all pleased. At a soft chuckle Cesare turned his eyes to the green pools of the Cardinal who was fiddling with the lace at his sleeve cuff; eyes curved with his smile.

"Oh yes, we're going to spend lots of time together, Capitán General."


End file.
